


The Orgasm Machine

by BobVanceVanceRefrigeration



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boyfriends, Ejaculate, Falling In Love, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Making Out, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Science Fiction, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Technobabble, Technology, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobVanceVanceRefrigeration/pseuds/BobVanceVanceRefrigeration
Summary: Jacob and William are thirteen years old. Jacob found a machine that gives you mind blowing orgasms. His friend, William, doesn't believe him. Together, they try it out.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	The Orgasm Machine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about two underage boys engaging in sexual acts, some against their wills. If that bothers you, do not read this.

"I don't feel anything."

"Just wait a minute. It always takes a minute to get started."

The two boys stood in the closet. It was pitch black. The door was closed and they'd stuffed towels underneath to keep any extra light from getting in. That was Jacob's idea, otherwise William wasn't going to try it. He didn't want Jacob spying on his junk, so they made it completely dark before both taking off all their clothes.

Jacob was excited and a little nervous. Would it work on William, too? Why wouldn't it? Whenever Jacob came into the closet and pushed the button, it always started about a minute later. Anyway, the light was flashing and everything was proceeding as it usually did. Soon, hopefully, William would understand what Jacob had been bragging about all week.

"So it's supposed to feel like jacking off?"

"Kinda, you'll see. It's way better."

"Better than jacking off? Yeah, right."

Jacob was grinning a huge grin. William had no idea what he was in for, but they both had plenty of time and privacy. William was spending the night and everyone else was already asleep. They had all night.

William was getting impatient. "Look man, this was a lame prank. I'm getting dressed. Next time youuuuuuuu..." William tried to finish his sentence, but found it difficult to speak all of a sudden.

"It's ssssssstartinggggg!" Managed Jacob. The boys both felt a sudden, sharp uptick in their bodies' nervous receptors, as well as a sudden feeling of warmth spilling out of their brains into their bodies. Their muscles began to quiver. Jacob had taken a knee, expecting this. William's legs went weak and he collapsed on a pile of clothes and blankets on the ground.

"Holy shit what is going on..." William's breathing had quickened and his eyes were wide open, searching for any kind of visual input. The darkness persisted. He wanted to feel scared, but the feeling was so ecstatic he couldn't manage to produce fear.

By now, both thirteen year olds had felt their cocks grow from dangling worms to monuments of engorged fury. William strained to imagine how his dick hadn't just exploded because it felt like the pressure from the blood rushing in should have torn his pelvis in half, and yet it didn't hurt, or if it did he simply didn't care.

William spoke between gasps, "I...can't...Jacob...holyshit...what..." Jacob was better practiced by now but it was still difficult to speak in long phrases. He kept it short and simple. "Just relax...it's gonna...feel strange...but awesome!" Jacob was so excited that it was working on both of them. He feared that it would do nothing, or that it might only work on one of them, which would have been super weird. This was playing out exactly how he'd hoped.

Something changed. Jacob called this "phase two." The first part was always a bit abrupt and sudden, almost like something was still turning on or warming up, but after that part was finished it was almost like something got "locked on". Those details, however, would become relevant in a moment, because the hallmark of phase two was much less complicated than all that.

William had made it up on to all fours now. His breaths were heaving and steady. His body was drenched in sweat and he felt it dripping off his body onto the floor. Right as he felt like he was gaining control, he felt it: the sudden magnificent spike that made every muscle in his body move. A wave crashed across his torso in a steady rhythm, once every second or so, and ran through every part of his body. Again, and again, and again. He felt a sudden fire in his groin, a raging mass behind his balls somewhere in his ass started pouring liquid-hot magma through his abdomen.

William squealed in time with the waves as he felt his dick, balls and hips convulse in time with the waves. The magma erupted through his penis and poured out onto the ground in heaping, viscous masses. Each second, a new wave pushed out a fresh, steaming load, each impossibly larger than the last. It didn't end for at least a minute. There was now a pungent stench of boiling semen in the air, strongest right underneath William's newly teenage body where a lake of milky cum had pooled.

"Ohgod! Ohgod! Ohgod! Ohgod! Ohgod!" The refrain was so familiar to Jacob. How many times had he screamed that in the last seven days? This had been the best week of his young life, and now, miraculously, he'd managed to get his friend in here with him, feeling the same glorious pleasure right here next to him. He thought all this between waves. He came prepared, filling a large thermos with his loads, erupting just as William had been, the waves crashing over both of them in the same moments. "The machine must be sending them out to both of us," he thought.

By now, William's balls were completely dry, despite the waves continuing to crash over him. "Jacob...didyou...didit...youknow...youtoo?"

"Yep! Isntit...amazing?!"

"Its...insane...ivenever...itsawesome! Doesit...keepgoing?"

"Dude! Itsjust...starting! Get ready!"

William laughed a little but was confused. "Get ready? I alreadycame!"

Jacob didn't respond, he just waited. It was about time for phase three.

William's laugh trailed off and the waves changed suddenly. Since the beginning of phase two they'd been crashing at the rate of about one every second. In physics, frequencies are measured in hertz, where 1 hertz (or 1 Hz) is literally "once per second". Also, because frequencies can run a very wide range of values, scientists use prefixes to denote different orders of magnitude, so "kilo" is used in place of "a thousand". For example, if something were to happen two thousand times every second, you'd say 2 kilohertz.

There was no way for William's brain to make sense of the increase he felt as phase three began, as a meandering 1 Hz became an earth-shattering 2 KHz. His jaw slacked open and his eyes went cross as the muscles controlling them began to stop working. Drool began to pour out of his gaping mouth. The strength in his arms and legs left and he collapsed into the warm lake of boy-cum beneath him, not capable of caring about avoiding it.

The pleasure he was feeling wasn't imaginable or expressible in words. He couldn't think. Couldn't move. Couldn't talk. Neurotransmitters began overproduction in William's brain and were being pumped into his bloodstream in huge supplies. There wasn't an inch of his body that didn't feel like it had been plunged into a fire as the pleasure found every corner of his unprepared body and mind.

Jacob was beginning to understand how to maintain a train of thought through phase three, but it had taken intense practice, and even now he was losing his grip on reality, but he kept finding his way back, remembering that he was a human kid, next to another human kid, being torn to shreds by their own mad, sexual pleasures.

Jacob knew that William was in there, and wanted to be sure his friend knew everything was okay. Jacob used his thighs to slide across the floor to where William was convulsing and brought his mouth close to his friend's ear. He managed a whisper. "I'm here. You're okay. This is the part I had to learn to get used to, but I know right now you can't understand what's happening. This is the best part though, so just relax and enjoy it." William replied only with an elevated whine through his rapid breathing. "Iiiiiiii..."

Jacob sighed and realized in that moment that he had complete control over William, and that William wouldn't be able to remember any of this. He also remembered that the first night he turned on the machine he'd managed to move his hand to his dick during phase three and stroke it a few times, and he remembered that as being the single most amazing experience of his very short life.

He wanted that for William. He wanted to give that to him. Jacob decided in that moment that William deserved no less, and was going to get a whole lot more.

"I'll be right back," Jacob whispered through the chaos. He slid his head away from William's head and pushed himself along the floor, positioning himself so that his head was right near William's waist. William had never rolled over onto his back, and this was for the better since it was likely he'd choke on his own saliva if he did. 

Jacob found it easy, then, to maneuver his head into the area where William's still engorged dick was lying in the sticky mess of cum. Jacob might have cared about getting covered in it any other time, but this was phase three. He could have been covered in shit and vomit and not given a second thought about it. That's how good it felt.

Finally, Jacob was close enough to feel the tip of William's penis on his lips. Just that minor physical contact was enough to give both boys as huge jolt of extreme pleasure, as if their bodies touching had amplified something momentarily. If Jacob had been thinking straighter he might have realized that this was completely different than anything he'd felt during the week prior, but in his current state he couldn't put that sort of logical conclusion together. William began to vocalize as a sort of operatic moan began to emanate from his parted lips.

Jacob, too, began to involuntarily moan, but he was still focused on his decision. Then, he finally found himself the right spot. He opened his mouth wide, let his tongue fall out of his mouth, and lurched forward, engulfing William's fully-grown penis into his hot teen mouth. He felt it slide in deep and let his lips and tongue enclose his friend's cock. The feeling was amazing, strange and wonderful.

Jacob did not know that there was a phase four. Nevertheless, it began promptly.

Had Jacob been able to think he would have realized that the machine was waiting at phase three for two or more bodies to make contact, and when they did the machine's waves no longer only generated from within its power source, but were accepted and amplified by the metabolic structures of the joined bodies. In other words, the machine itself wasn't powerful enough to make phase four work on its own, so it used the energy in Jacob and William's bodies to help.

This phase was marked by the sudden but unmistakable removal of the waves, and the pleasure associated with them suddenly vanished. There was a strange moment when Jacob began to realize something was different, and thought to remove William's turgid cock from his mouth, but everything changed in that moment.

Now that the pleasure was gone there was a chasm of fear and sadness opening in the boy's wrecked minds, but an answer had been implanted in them both to stave off this mental cataclysm: create the pleasure or suffer. It was a primal suggestion that required nothing more than consulting a long-deactivated region of the brain that was no longer necessary, but now, in this moment of change, that region of the brain sparked to glorious life in both Jacob and William immediately.

Now, without choice, or propriety, or reservation, both boys knew they had to fuck each other mercilessly, endlessly, shamelessly, indefinitely.

Jacob, whose mouth was stuffed with William's pulsing cock, muffled the primal scream he unconsciously produced while plunging William's cock deep to his throat. With an exactitude he hadn't been aware he could command, he quickly positioned his own crotch to intersect William's head.

At the same time, William's consciousness snapped into primal focus, and as he felt his cock descend into the hot, wet hole of Jacob's face his hands and abdomen worked together with staggering precision to ensnare Jacob's lower body in a bear hug. One of his arms pulled and lifted Jacob's frame to be on top of his own, while the other found and encircled Jacob's penis. Both arms pulled in unison to William's ready jaw, which was fully open and ready as he plunged Jacob's hips down onto his face, his throat now host to Jacob's dry-firing cock.

The two boys were locked in that sixty-nine for what seemed like hours. They'd pull each other completely inside their mouths and throats for just long enough to keep from passing out from lack of air, then release long enough to replenish their supply of oxygen, then repeat. There was no more fluid left to push out of their penises, and the orgasms they were both feeling were endless, which they might have thought was strange had they had command of their higher brain functions.

The machine made them face-fuck each other like that for four straight hours. Neither of them knew how to mark the passage of time, because all that mattered was keeping the pleasure going. And it did. They were merciless. Tireless. They were completely dedicated to mutually destroying any part of their cohort's form if it meant the continuation of this glorious pleasure.

Of course, this could not continue forever. After about four hours in phase four, the machine pulled the energy levels down and the boys felt the primal urge begin to fade. They would regain control of their conscious minds soon, but that would come shortly after they both slumped into a collapsed pile of teenage sex on the closet floor. They had used a weeks worth of energy in less than a few hours, and so they slept.

Finally, after twelve hours of sleep, they awoke. They weren't groggy or confused. They didn't feel a loss, or shame, or anger. Instead, they both awoke with fully-realized memories of what had happened. The memories were vivid, positive, almost inspiring.

"Jacob, are you up?"

"Yeah, William. Dude, I swear I didn't know that was going to happen."

"Jacob, let's get up and get cleaned up. I'm starving and you must be, too."

"Yes! I could eat all day!"

The two sat up and were both beaming huge, sincere smiles at each other in the darkness. They leaned in and embraced in a magnificent kiss that lasted just long enough for them to feel their stomachs begin to collapse. At that, they stood up, took a shower, ran downstairs and ate half the food in the house.

They both were questioned by Jacob's parents about how long they'd slept, and about the rumbling noises coming Jacob's room. They both had very well-prepared responses to all these queries, almost as though they'd been prepared for them ahead of time.

"Well the extra sleep did you boys good," Jacob's mom volunteered. "I don't think I've ever seen the two of you more bright-eyed and handsome."

"Thanks mom," Jacob answered. "We feel great!"

"Well finish up and get your things ready William. I'm supposed to get you home in about thirty minutes."

After they finished eating, they found their way back to Jacob's room. Neither spoke or asked a question before passionately making out there on Jacob's bed for a few minutes. When they finished, they stared deeply into the other's eyes and spoke, finally, about what happened.

"I know, now, that I love you completely, and that you belong to me," William said.

Jacob replied has he gently pulled his hand through William's hair. "And I know that I love you too, and that you are also mine."

They both beamed. William kissed Jacob on the forehead. "I've never been so happy."

William went home and Jacob embarked on his new life, living happily, fully and without doubt. Neither of them ever thought to check on the machine after that night together. Had they cared, they would have noticed it inexplicably missing. Gone without a trace.

As for the boys, their love never faded. They lived their best lives and eventually died together, asleep, both having lived impossibly to the age of one hundred and seventy three years old.


End file.
